Immortal Love
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Dorian finds Dr Frankenstein very very intriguing. He finds himself falling inlove with the completely straight and stubborn Doctor who ignores all his advances. It's the first time Dorian is gaving difficulty seducing someone... however he always gets what he wants. Dorian/Victor. Slash. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii, I'm a Penny Dreadful freak!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own Penny Dreadful at all.**

**Benjy:Hope you enjoy DorianGxVictorF... come to think of it Victorian sounds proper for the couple... but way too girly... well in a couple years we'll find out the ahipping name for them.**

* * *

Victor looked away from the man who was staring at him in a creepy manner. His eyes looked hungry and tired at the same time.

Suddenly the stunningly beautiful creep walked up to him "Dorian, Dorian Gray"

"Hello Mister Gray, I am Victor Frankenstein" he shook his hand firmly and looked at him warily.

"So tell me, are you the son of Milla Frankenstein, the famous doctor?" He asked leaning closer to the innocent looking doctor.

"Yes it is I..."

Suddenly Proteus ran up to him "Victor! Victor! Come... come Chokolit ther! " he pointed at a stall that was selling Chocolate.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr Gray, I really must be going" Victor then smiled and was about to follow Proteus when Dorian grabbed his hand in one hand and wrapped his other arm around the waist of the young doctor, pulling him very close. Looking down at the cute innocent looking Doctor.

Gently kissing Victor's hand, he smiled "It was wonderful meeting you, beautiful Doctor. I hope I have the pleasure of seeing you again, tomorrow perhaps? "

Victor fumed. He was a man! He was not going to allow someone to treat him like a woman! He pulled his hands away and glared at the rich young man "I am busy tomorrow!" And he stomped away.

"How dare that kid? I am older than him by atleast five years! That rich lad was barely twenty, perhaps still in his late adolescent years. He should show me respect, not treat me like a woman! I am older. I demand respect! " he growled as he pulled Proteus towards the Chocolate stand.

Proteus looked curiously at him "Victor? Who was tha' man?

Victor noticed Proteus's jacket was sliding of his shoulder and a scar peeking out of his hat. He adjusted the man's clothes like how a mother would do for a child in cold weather "Nobody you need to worry about, so what kind of Chocolate did you want?"

"Is he our friend? Can we invite him for tea? Will you and Mr Gray get married?" Asked Proteus excitedly.

"No, no and no!"

"And why not?" Proteus questioned.

"Remember what I told you about Mr Ethan and his lady friend? Friends are someone who knows you for a long time, someone you trust. Secondly I can not afford to invite anyone for dinner Pro, you know how expensive food is, I can barely support the two of us! And heavens, why would you think Mr Gray and I will get married?" Victor let out all in one go.

Proteus looked down ashamed of himself for troubling his Victor with such ridiculous questions "He held you... he held you like... wife...how I hold wife" Proteus had no idea about wives or if he had one... it just felt right to say.

Victor looked as the sad face and gently rubbed the man's cheek "You don't have a wife Proteus... and and and men do not marry each other"

Proteus looked up "Why not?"

Victor sighed and whispered "Well... the country is run on a Roman Catholic system and according to the Church and Royal family homosexuality is a sin and homosexuals get hanged. It's a conversation for another day not now, I will speak to you about it soon"

"But Mr Gray can be our friend soon?"

"No, he definately will not! I do not like him! Enough about him Proteus, what chocolate do you want?" He asked a little more strictly.

The newborn looked away sadly "The one from Arabia"

Victor looked at the stall owner "A Kilogram of Arabian Chocolate, and half a Kilo of Bulgarian Dark Chocolate please"

Dorian sat on the couch in the living room of his huge mansion thinking about the handsome Doctor. He was so perfect. More perfect than any man or woman Dorian had ever seen, and he slept with plenty of beautiful men and women, but none so... so... delectable as the young Doctor. He was a tad wild but he had perfect clear skin. Soft looking lips,Smoldering eyes that looked as if it was lined with thin charcoal sticks or kajir on the lower lids. His hair so fluffy and his voice so gentle and serene. And that body! Dorian could only imagine what a soft feminine body the Doctor hid under those ghastly garments. Yes ghastly. Those clothes were cheap. It made him want to... he just wanted to spoil the Doctor, Spend his wealth on him, take care of him, make him his.

"Rob!"

"Yes Mr Gray?"

"Bring me tailor, I need to make a really fine suit, make sure he is the best tailor in London!"

The man nodded and smiled "Yes Sir!"

He was going to fashion the finest clothing and present it to the Doctor as gifts. He wondered who that man Victor was buying Chocolates for. He seemed so intimate with him, holding his hand while walking, straightening his clothes for him, smiling so sweetly to him, gifting him with expensive chocolates when he could barely afford to buy himself good clothing. A friend perhaps? A brother or maybe a cousin? Or a lover?

Just the thought of it made him so mad! No! Victor couldn't lay with another man! He simply will not allow it!

* * *

A week later. (After Proteus died)

'Who the hell is knocking so early in the morning?' Victor thought as he pulled on his robe and headed to the door.

"Goodmorning Love"

Victor blushed "Ah Mr... Mr... Mr Gray, how can I be of assistance? "

Dorian smirked "Get dressed, my love, I've reserved a breakfast reservation at one of the finest restaurants in all of England!"

"Whut?" Asked the cute doctor as he rubbed his eyes.

Dorian just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Victor in his arms and hugged him sweetly "You are simply adorable"

"Mr! Mr Gray! Get of of me! I am not a little puppy for you to coddle!" He growled and pushed the man of "and I am sorry to say but I must decline your breakfast invitation"

Dorian suddenly became possessive "I am going to have to insist that you come, I have spent quite a fortune to arrange this reservation, so get dressed now"

"Even if I wasn't busy, I don't have nice clothes to wear to such a wonderful restaurant "

Dorian smirked and ran outside before coming in with a back box with a silver ribbon "Open it"

Victor opened it to see an expensive handmade grey suit with a black vest, blue tie, and a black coat woven with fine sheer fur fabric. Not to feminine, but pretty enough to be considered high class. "I Can't accept such a gift"

Dorian shrugged "You can use it to show your appreciation or you can throw away all the money I spent on it, either way I'm not taking it back"

Not wanting to be rude, the Doctor shuffled into another room to change whilst Dorian sat on a chair in the lab. Soon Victor came out looking finer than an angel. The suit fit him perfectly. He looked impeccable. The immortal man nearly have a heart attack by laying his eyes upon the doctor "You look breathtaking "

Victor sighed "Thank you for this wonderful gift, but don't you believe it is a bit much? I feel too overdressed for breakfast..."

"Nonsense you look perfect" Dorian kissed his cheek and led him to the car waiting outside.

* * *

**I REALLY do not know where Im going with this, but like...**

**Review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Virginal Sacrifice

**Benjy: Ahhh I can't believe I have so many reviews for that chapter especially since the Penny Dreadful Fandom has just started. I'm actually glad that there is Victorian fans already. The moment I saw Victor and Dorian I was like:**

**"DORIAN MUST STEAL VICTOR'S VIRGINITY YEAHHHHH!"**

**No I literally had the biggest fangirl moment.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

Victor was completely speechless. The younger man had taken him to the most private expensive restaurant in all of London. The young Doctor couldn't remember the last time he ate somewhere even close to as fancy as this.

As they walked through the restaurant Victor noticed the swooning and loved filled gazes of women staring at Mr Gray. He felt a strange surge of pride. As they neared their table he noticed the rich lad pull out a chair for him in a graceful manner but Victor wouldn't have any of that, he was a man, he did not need someone pulling out chairs and opening doors for him so he walked to the seat across the one Dorian had pulled out and sat down. The Immortal shrugged and sat down on the chair he had just pulled out.

"So tell me Doctor, what do you specialize in?" Asked Dorian as he looked through a menu.

Victor stared at the menu, he felt like a dead duck. How was he going to afford to pay for such meals? He scanned the menu for something affordable when suddenly a hand clutched his right hand.

"Doctor, feel free to order anything you like, it's on me really, I made the reservation" Dorian could tell that the Doctor was not comfortable with the position he was put in. Torn between choosing the cheapest platter as to not be an expense or choose a meal that would not offend the other man.

Victor looked sadly at the menu "They are all much too pricey, I can not thrust such expenses upon you sir"

Dorian smirked "Well I do need a private Doctor, my previous one unfortunately passed away, you can repay me by giving me my first session free"

Victor nodded "Is this why you approached me? You are in need of a new private Doctor? All this is completely unnecessary, you could have just asked. I'm usually working on research however I specialize in immunology, physiology and anatomy. However I am skilled in other medical matters too, I'm currently working with Sir Malcom Murray"

Dorian's eyes glinted "Sir Malcom, do you perhaps know Ms Ives?"

Victor's head shot up "Uh yes... I have... treated her a couple of times, I currently stay with them, last night I slept at my lab because I was going to retrieve a few items but it was too late to walk back to Sir Malcoms"

"Is that so? I can not imagine Ms Ives needing any treatment ever, she is much to healthy-looking I would say, I can not imagine her catching a cold" Dorians voice was like honey. Everything about Dorian was well crafted to perfection. It made Victor... self conscious.

_'If you call Pscho-sexual trauma and being possessed by a being beyond our understanding healthy...'_ "I would say the same thing about you Mr Gray, why would you need a private Doctor? You're young, fit, healthy, everything you should be"

The godlike man smirked "Just precautions, I'd like to make sure I'm healthy at least once a month, and I do pay quite generously" He leaned foward at the Doctor who was blushing under his intense gaze.

Suddenly a waiter came up "Mr Gray, Sir, can I take your order?"

After ordering and half an hour of convincing the Doctor to not feel guilty about ordering a bankrupting meal. They sat peacefully eating.

"So what do you do for a living?" Victor asked as he stabbed a carrot with his fork.

Dorian looked up. He never really ever thought about it but he practically did nothing. He felt like a waste of space "I uh... I don't work, I don't need to, my parents were very wealthy and when they passed I inherited a fortune, not that it would last forever so I have invested in many businesses and Trade companies. So I do generate some income from that"

Victor looked confused "Then what do you do all day, certainly you don't sit around doing nothing all day?"

"Well my day is consumed by hobbies, usually things I have a passion for, I personally like to learn something new everyday" he murmured hardly even touching his food.

"And what do you have a passion for Mr Gray?"

Dorian once again looked up staring at the adorable man infront of him. His eyes lingered on the lips that moved as he chewed his food. He couldn't help but stare. The Doctor is the first person who kept 'The Dorian Gray' entranced and under a strong spell. He stared at the supple pale flawless skin, almost sickly white as if he was not properly nourished. His eyelids red and slightly puffy but still Dorian found him absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful things Mr Frankenstein, beautiful things.."

Victor nodded "I myself am interested in fine poetry, I feel entranced by the idea of the world seen through the eyes of an open-minded person, to see religion entwined with everyday life. To understand the difference between flaws and imperfection, you see I believe flaws is something everyone see's but imperfection is something an individual see's in a different light"

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder..." Dorian murmured.

Victor smiled a brilliant smile. Finally someone who understands him. His eyes lit up and it made Dorians heart beat faster. He felt so satisfied that he finally made the awkward serious man smile.

"Yes it is"

"I... I find you very very beautiful Dr Frankenstein "

Victor choked on his drink "I-I I uh.. I... Thank you Mr Gray but I am a man I prefer not to be called beautiful"

Dorian smirked "Very well however there is many words to describe how physically attractive I find you"

The Doctor blushed deeply. He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I would rather you not tell me"

Dorian raised an eyebrow. There was not a single person he has ever met that didn't enjoy flattery from him. "Have you never been with a man before?"

"N-no" Victor blushed. It was so virginal. As if to say he had never been touched before. It made the younger looking man swell with happiness.

"Have you ever been with... anyone?"

The doctor shoved a forkfull of food in his mouth to mask his heated expression "I... I.. I find the act of intercourse very animalistic and dirty... I have never experienced the touch of another, I don't really need to, my work keeps me quite occupied "

"Ah but you must set aside time for fun things other than work, maybe festivals and stage performances right?"

"I never had the time or company to go to such events" Victor murmured sadly.

Dorian placed a delicate finger under the dimpled chin and lifted it up to look at him "Well now you have the company, I'm sure we can find time Doctor"

Victor for the umpteen time that morning blushed and looked away "Perhaps"

* * *

**So far what do you think?**

**Yes I know PD fics need to have sex every chapter but since Victor is really a virgin, I decided to take it a little slower but definately SLASH SEX in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: In love or not?

**Benjy: Yup so I updated really fast to celebrate the ending of a fantastic season, but I know how you crave more Penny Dreadful so to cheer us all up, I decided to follow every episode and keep on track. So this chapter is kind of after our beautiful Vanessa Ives rejects our sexy Dorian Gray and Victor comes along and...**

**Though I saw it coming, Dorian is too young to be with Vanessa and we all knew Ethan is the one for Vanessa.**

**This is the next day after Dorian and Victors Date**

**Warnings: Slash. SEX, M/M rated M too... whole lot of M's and S's**

* * *

Dorian Gray sat silently on the park bench. Never before had he experienced such rejection in his entire life. He didn't love her but the idea of being refused... well it's never happened before. Many men and women have fallen at his feet, Ms Ives had too... at first. Ms Ives wanted him. He could tell. She wanted him bad. Everyone wanted him bad. He had to commend her for her self control though. Though it did hurt. Dorian had rejected many people not bothering what pain they went through as he himself had never been rejected.

But Dr Frankenstein... Unlike Ms Ives who wanted him and rejected him, the pretty Doctor rejected because he did not want him. At all. It was something he feared even more.

Rain started to pour drenching him in rainwater. His tears blended in. Dr Frankenstein. Would he care if he was sick? Would the Doctor care if he was hurt? Would the Doctor care if he killed himself. Was he not important to anyone at all?

"Mr Gray?" Ah the voice of an Angel. Dorian could identify that perfect voice in a crowd of protestors.

"Doctor" he murmured as he closed his eyes hoping it wasn't a dream. Wishing that his prayers had been answered.

Suddenly the feeling of rain splashing on his face ceased. He opened his eyes to see a black umbrella sheltering him with the fragile looking Doctor trembling underneath it from the chilly weather.

"Are you insane Mr Gray. You could catch pneumonia and you could die! It is freezing out here and you're soaked!" Victor rummaged through his bag and pulled out a dry cloth and handed it to Dorian to wipe his face. He then pulled of his top coat and wrapped it around Dorian "Stand up! I'm walking you home"

Dorian smiled. He truly smiled. It wasn't a smirk. It was a smile created from pure happiness. The Doctor did care. So kind he was. He had never met a more soft hearted person before. "Thank you my love, it was unfortunate that I had left the house without an umbrella"_ 'Not that a simple thing like a cold could kill me, I am unaffected by these mortal diseases, but I would gladly feign illness to be able to see your beautiful face everyday'_

Victor blushed "Come lead me to your home before it gets dark"

As they stumbled in the Gray Manor. The butler lead them to a room. A large room with walls plastered with frames, pictures and paintings of people that seemed to be of different times. It creeped Victor out. He felt as if a thousand eyes stared at him. It made him shiver.

"You... you should have a warm bath Mr Gray, I will check on you afterwards" Victor stuttered as he watched Dorian nod and walk out the room.

Time had passed and Victor stared at the floor trying to avoid staring at the walls... It was a range of beautiful and influential people some of which Victor recognized from history books.

"Do you like pictures my love?" Asked the sultry voice.

Victor looked at the door and his jaw felt slack. Dorian was dressed in black leather pants. A silk red robe which was opened revealing his smooth, hairless, lean chest and torso.

Victor blushed and looked away._ 'Does this man have no shame?, no decency at all?, dressing like that infront of a guest!'_ He thought "I haven't taken a pictures before, I had a painting of my mother and I done when I was seven years of age, but I hardly remember, I like pictures though, it is proof of technological and scientific development"

"Hmmm" Dorian had to agree as he sat down next to Victor "So love, aren't you going to examine me?"

Victor spluttered and stood up quickly "I would prefer if you don't call me that! I am not your love!"

Dorian leaned back with a frown "How do you know? You're not inside my head! Maybe I do love you that is why I call you that!" He retorted. He was getting tired of trying really hard to seduce the pretty Doctor.

Victor almost tripped on his feet before turning around and rummaging through his bag "What you feel for me is not love, just lust, I have heard about you and Ms Ives as well as Mr Chandler, you seem to be a very sexual person" he stuck his thermometer in Dorians mouth and pulled out a stethoscope to hear his heart beat.

"And what if I am willing to change for you?" Dorian questioned around the thermometer.

"Oh lets be realistic Mr Gray, men like you don't change overnight" He pulled away "Irregular heart beat, you haven't been in the rain long enough to affect your heart rate" he pulled the thermometer out "You temperature seems normal I don't understand"

Dorian smirked and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist pulling him on his lap "Maybe my heart is fluttering for you" he whispered huskily.

Victor squirmed on his lap "Mr Gray! This is highly inappropriate!"

"It is about to get more inappropriate if you keep squirming on my crotch, love" he whispered.

Victor stilled his movement. He was still a virgin but he understood that! Stimulation to the crotch would cause blood to rush to the penis to prepare for the act of copulation. He looked down at the ground. "I saw you... I saw you crying in the rain Mr Gray... why?"

Dorian looked away and tightening his grio on Victors waist not wanting to let go. Ever. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Victor whispered. His face now close to Dorians.

"Rejection, I have been rejected for the first time in my life"

Victor looked curiously. Why would any woman reject such a perfect young man? "By whom?"

"Ms Ives... and... and... "

"And?"

"And you" He grabbed one of Victor's hands and placed it over his heart "It makes it hurt right here, it aches so badly, especially when you disregard my attraction to you. It's as if ever fibre of your being hates me and repels me, even now in this very room you can think of a hundred of other places you would rather be than be stuck alone with me, all I want is for you to accept my feelings for you..."

Victor choked slightly "F-feelings? As...as in love?"

"No... I am not certain of that yet, but I do care for you. Deeply I do. I am very much attracted to you, not just physically. All I want is to take of you, hold you, talk to you, see you smile and blush. I would be content in life as long as I make you smile. I want to see you happy. Yes, I would very much love to have sex with you, but I can live without it. Technically I can't, but If you don't want it, I won't do it with you or anyone else. Just be mine. I just want you to belong to me"

Victor blushed. It was better than all the romance novels or poetry he had ever seen. Not perfectly worded but it was easy to understand and words that pretty much everyone would love to hear, especially Victor who was such a hopeless romantic. 'Why couldn't those words be from the mouth of a woman?' "Mr Gray... I... I don't know what to say"

"Can I kiss you? Please?" Dorian whispered.

"What?!" Victor spluttered and blushed harder than ever before before.

"Please let me kiss you, please, just once" The younger man pleaded. Never before did he have to beg for a kiss, but for Victor he would beg for love, for a smile, for hug, he would even beg for a glance at him if he had to.

Victor lost for words dumbly nodded and froze as a warm pair of lips crashed upon his. His first kiss. Warm, Tender, Gentle with a hint of desperation.

Ever since Dorian layed his eyes on the Doctor he had wanted to do this. He didn't want it to end. His eyes were shut. His heart skipped a few beats. He swiped his tongue over Victors lips asking for entrance. No, not asking, begging. Victors lips remained closed. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there on Dorians lap not knowing what to do.

_'My poor angel, so innocent'_ Dorian squeezed the older's adorable bum causing him to squeak and open his mouth. Dorian slipped his tongue in and explored the Doctors mouth. Bathing his tongue with the others saliva.

The kiss had gone from loving to sexual very fast. Victor was sporting a hard on from his first kiss like a teenage boy on his first time. Dorian was contemplating whether he should ravage the Doctor a take the relationship slower.

Suddenly Victor moaned loudly into the kiss writhing in his lap and grinding on his hardening crotch.

_'Is he asking to be raped?'_ Dorian groaned and picked up Victor as he stood up causing Victor to unknowingly wrap his legs around Dorians waist.

He hadn't realized that he had been carried out of the room until Dorian broke the kiss and dropped him onto a soft silky bed.

"Mr.. Mr Gray, what are you doing?" His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Dorian climbed over him and kissed him again "Dorian... call me Dorian" he kissed Victor yet again showering him with pecks all around his face which Victor found endearing until Dorian attacked his neck with kisses and nips along with harsh sucking.

"Mr Gr- Dorian s-stop, suction will cause blood to rise to the surface of the skin causing a bruise-like patch of skin" he cried as a sensitive part under his ear was assaulted.

Dorian laughed "It is called a lovebite Doctor, surely you've heard of one in your poetry and novels" he murmured against the skin before sliding his hand up the mans shirt teasing the sensitive nipples.

"Ahhh! Mister- stop, I am not a woman" he moaned.

_'So cute'_ Dorian pulled open the mans waistcoat, shirt and finally his pants sliding it down and off the Doctor leaving him looking virginal and vulnerable as he tried hiding himself as he lifted up his knees and crossed them while holding his hands over his cute cock.

Unfortunately this act only revealed to cute pink hole that looked tight and untouched. It made Dorian's cock twitch and throb violently.

"Let me see you" he whispered as he pulled the hands away revealing the hard seven inch cock with a patch of soft short hair. Like baby hair. It didn't look like the pubes of a man. It was so cute.

Victor blushed and shut his eyes tight "S-stop, this is so embarrassing."

"Oh my love, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, its only natural, besides you look stunning" Dorian trailed his hands feeling every inch of his body before getting up to retrieve a tub of salve.

"W-what are you doing now?" He blushed as Dorian lathered his fingers with salve.

Dorian smirked "Preparing you" he gently touched the hole causing Victor's body to go rigid.

"Preparing me for what?" He moaned as Dorian started to jerk his cock with his other hand.

Dorian couldn't believe how innocent and naive the Doctor was. _Had he not heard of homosexual intercourse?_ "Gay sex, Dr Frankenstein, Gay sex"

"Huh? But we could contract infections and its painful and what about GRID!" He moaned as the finger in him touched his prostate harshly.

"I assure Victor, I do not have Gay-related immune deficiency! " he was slightly offended, but it was expected. He knew he was wanton by nature.

"Stop! That is an exit! Not an entrance"

He inserted another finger causing Victor to sob in pleasure. His head thrown back. Dorian let go of the man's cock and focused on pleasuring the greedy hole. He slammed his two fingers in the tight hole pounding at the abused prostate.

"Ahhh oh ah! Dorian! Oh please stop! I feel- ah!" He cried as he came splashing his seed all over his chest.

His body relaxed and he felt like jelly in the bed. He was so exhausted. That was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life. He felt sleepy and happy.

Dorian pouted slightly "What a virgin! You came so quickly!"

Victor blushed causing Dorian to smile '_He is so utterly adorable. I am such a lucky man to see him like this'_

"What about you?" Victor tried lifting his tired body but fell flat on the bed.

"Sleep my love, don't worry about me" Dorian was about to go relieve his cock in the bathroom when Victor grabbed his arm.

"N-no, I want to help you!" He said so quickly he didn't realize how desperate it sounded.

Dorian smirked "Okay, if you say so" he spread Victor's legs and propped them over his shoulders "Tell me if you want me to stop okay angel?"

Victor nodded. He was strong. He could take it. He felt the head of Dorians nine inch cock breach him. It stretched and burned even after the preparation.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes causing Dorian to pause. He noticed the body beneath him tremble. "Are you okay? I'm pulling ou-"

"No!" Victor gasped "Keep going, I want this"

Dorian wiped his tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry, it makes my heart ache" he murmured before slowly pushing another two inches in.

"Ahhh- keep going" More Tears spilled from his eyes.

Dorian gasped at the tightness but he felt so guilty for enjoying the feeling while his lover was in pain. He usually didn't really care, as long as the person consented he would fuck them into oblivion, but this was Victor. The doctor's first time. He wanted it to be special not raw and animalistic. "I can't do this Vic, this isn't right, you're in so much pain"

Victor growled. He was so close to having sex for the first time. He didn't want to stop now. "No! No! If you don't pleasure me... I... I... will never let you see me again!" He huffed cutely.

Dorian growled possessively. He couldn't allow that to happen. He shoved the rest of his aching hard cock in. "You're mine! You can't leave me! I have to see you everyday! You cant leave me! I will die! I will kill myself! " he pulled out and slammed hard into his prostate. Hammering the tight hole.

Victor cried in pleasure "Oh! Oh yes! Please! Oh please! Dorian!" He moaned loudly as his cock throbbed harder as his hole was rammed.

"Yes! Say my name! Say only my name! You belong to me!" Dorian growled. He pounded feeling the tight hole clench and spasm around his hard rod.

"Ah!.yes! Oh yes Dorian! Ah I belong to you! Oh please please give me more! Please!" He begged as he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm approach.

"Ah don't stop I'm about to-"

"No! We come together!" Dorian growled as he kissed Victors neck and pounded harder.

"I can't - I can't hold on any longer!" Victor sobbed as he felt his tattered hole being violently abused by the large pleasurable penis.

"Yes you can!" Dorian growled angling deeper in him.

"No! I I! Please let me!"

"Cum Vic! Cum now!" Dorian commanded as Victor spurted ropes of cum onto his stomach. Dorian groaned as his own cock twitched violently and exploded deep inside. Strong spurts of cum struck Victor's prostate causing him to cum for the third time that night.

"Ahhhh! So gooood!"

Dorian smirked "A multiple orgasm? I have given many women one, but a man is very difficult to force two orgasms directly after one another. You're so cute! I just can not resist you!" He kissed Victor's tired face.

Victor blushed before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. Happily one would say.

Next morning Victor woke up and rubbed his eyes he felt his butt hurt. Looking back he realized Dorian was still inside him. He blushed and eeped trying to pull away but an arm wrapped around his waist "Where do you think you're going huh?" A tired voice asked.

He froze "Uh home..."

"This is your home" Dorian whispered sleepily in his ear.

"Mr Gray please... I need to-"

"No!" Dorian growled in a tone that scared Victor slightly "Last night you said you're mine so you are MINE!" He tightened his arms.

Victor's face flushed red yet again. 'I said that?' "Ah but I need to go for a meeting with some acquaintances. "

"Don't go! Stay with me. I dont want you to leave me. I will perish and die. Do not leave me" he whined childishly.

"Mr Gra-"

"Dorian! My husband must call me Dorian!" He hugged Victor even tighter shoving the Doctor's head in his warm chest.

"I am not your husband Dorian! Let me go! You are being a little dramatic" He struggled to get out his grasp.

"But you're mine isn't?" Dorian asked.

"Ugh fine! Just let me go! I'm going to be late for my meeting"

Dorian kissed his cheek before letting him go.

Victor blushed and put on his clothes trying to block as much of his body as possible while doing so.

Dorian found it cute and stood behind a fully clothed Victor and wrapped his arms aroubd him from behind "You will be back won't you?" He asked as he kissed Victor's neck tenderly.

The Doctor cleared his throat trying to sound as manly as possible. "Uh I will see if I have time to, I have a very busy day and-"

"Then I shall not let you leave if you don't want to come back to me!" Dorian was still adamant about that.

"Why? Theres is so many people who would want you, so why me?"

He didn't have the answer for that. He didn't love him. Or so he told himself that. It was just an obsession that he will probably grow bored off right? I mean fucking a Doctor was a sexy kink.

"I care for you..." he offered.

Victor grabbed his jacket "Not good enough" he walked out the room.

Naked Dorian chasing after him in the hallway "W-wait! Please dont go! I don't want to be alone! Please! I... I will hurt myself if you leave me!" Knowing he would heal straight away he didn't mind risking his body. He pulled on his red robes.

Victor froze. What kind of Doctor is he if he lets someone do that? "I... I will see you later then... just don't kill yourself! "

Dorian smirked evilly and grabbed Victor in his arms and kissed his forehead "Don't miss me too much love"

Victor blushed and nodded before leaving the house.

"Because I miss you already" Dorian murmured to himself as he watched Victor leave his estate and head out into the streets of London.

* * *

**GRID stands for Gay-related Immuno Deficieny also know as Gay Cancer in Victorian ages long time ago and which is now know as HIV and Aids.**

**Just like how Consumption is actually TB**

**Did it live up to expectations?**

**Personally I expected myself to right a very raw wild scene but it ended up more Romantic than I thought...**

**I feel Dorian needs to learn true love, he needs to be heart broken, he needs to depend on someone, have someone truly love him. He needs to love someone. Right now he is in denial. He just thinks that Victor is a mild obssession that he will get over. But we know he loves him.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Victor Please

**Benjy: I can not believe so many people read this fic and reviewed.**

**It is so kind of you guys and I am so happy you guys like Dorian and Victors character. Victor doesn't accept love easily and is more focused on research and Dorian can't handle being rejected twice, hence his bizzare obsessive behaviour.**

* * *

Victor sat down at Malcom's table as a maid served them all lunch. He couldn't believe it. He slept with a manwhore. It was disguting to think of the fact that what had gone into him had been in Vanessa and possibly Ethan. He looked at the rest of the group who were talking happily with each other. It was too soon to bring up Mina's name yet so they avoided it at all costs.

"Doctor, you are being very silent" Vanessa stated as she sipped from he steaming hot cup of tea.

Victor looked up "Ah yes sorry what were you saying?"

"Sir Malcom and I think it would be nice to put up a christmas tree, will you boys help?"

Sembene and Ethan nodded knowing they were going to be spending christmas there. Victor looked up and gave a slight smile "Ah yes, I will help"

"Will you be spending christmas with us Victor?" Asked Ethan in his low pitched American accent.

"Sure, it sounds good thank you" 'Why not? I don't have anyone else to spend it with, Brona will be reborn by then and Caliban will be with her, not that I want to spend christmas with that monster, but he is all I have left'

"Come on Doc, why are you so moody today?" Ethan was curious, sure Victor was moody everyday but today he was completely out of it.

"Is that a lovebite Doctor?" Vanessa smirked as she gestured towards the purple patch of skin on his neck.

"Huh?" He ran to the mirror only to a big fat love bite on his neck. Visible no matter how high his collar was. Deeper into his collar was smaller love bites. He blushed deeply "It is, it is an insect bite causing extreme clotting... I uh.. I will go and check it out at another Doctor. Nothing serious. Actually it is nothing at all, Ms Ives, you look lovely today, is that a new dress?"

Ethan and Malcom laughed loudly along with Vanessa who was giggling. Sembene gave a small smile but stayed silent. "I think our innocent little Doctor finally lost his virginity" Ethan laughed even more.

The young Doctor felt heat rise to his cheeks. Could anything be more embarrassing? "I... I... Perverts! All of you!"

Malcom smiled "No need to feel shy, you have finally become a man, congratulations "

"I think a toast is in order" Vanessa stated as she rose the teacup. "To becoming a man!"

"To becoming a man!" They all cheered.

Victor sunk in his seat. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Why did he hang out with them? Ah yes to research life and death and the money. 'Someone kill me so I can experience it for myself and I wont need money'

He sighed as he walked to his room in Sir Malcoms house. 'Should I meet Dorian again? Probably not, last night was purely research since I was inexperienced in that field'

"Sembene, if anyone comes for me, tell them I am not here please"

Sembene nodded and walked off.

* * *

Dorian paced around his house. 'Where is Victor? He said he'd visit me'

He was getting frustrated it was almost eight thirty. He grabbed his coat and headed to Sir Malcoms.

Confidently he knocked on the door and it was opened by a tall six foot tall black man glowering at him. He recognised him from when he dropped by to visit Ms Ives.

"Good evening sir, I was wondering if Dr Frankenstein was here?"

Sembene shook his head "Victor is not here currently, he is gone somewhere"

"It is eight thirty, he is not by his lab, he must be here" Dorian pushed passed the man and entered only to bump into Vanessa.

"Ms Ives" he smirked.

"Mr Gray, I thought I told you that we can not see each other again"

Suddenly Ethan walked in with his glass of whiskey "Ah Mr Gray, what... what are you doing here?" Ethan blushed.

Dorian shrugged "Mr Chandler, I am here to see Dr Frankenstein."

Vanessa stared at him for a moment. Why hadn't she realized. Dorian had slept with most of London, why is she suprised that he probably slept with Victor. "Ah yes the Doctor is in his room, third floor, fourth door to the left, why do you need him so badly Mr Gray?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Ms Ives" came his sultry sinful voice. "Thank you" he mumbled as he walked up the carpeted stairs.

Victor rubbed his forehead and breathed out a sigh of relief. There was nothing creepy happening tonight.

Suddenly he heard something shift in his room "Ms Ives, I told you I don't want to talk to about it" He turned around to see the godly looking man smiling charmingly at him.

"Ahem. Mr Gray, what are you doing here?"

Dorian pulled of his scarf and sat next to Victor on the bed "Victor... I missed you"

Victor blushed and looked away "I had a busy day so I was too tired to stop by"

The younger pulled Victor on his lap "Well don't worry, I am here for you my love" he kissed Victors neck "I wanted to take you out to the theater and show off my new lover to everyone"

"Lover? Wh-what are you talking about?" Victor pushed off and fell down. "I am not your lover!"

Dorian smiled creepily "Sure you are, we made love last night Doctor, or did I pound you so hard your lost your memory?"

Victor stood up "Mr Gray, last night was just sex, I would appreciate if we don't see each other unless you have a medical problem"

Dorian smirked and kissed him "I was your first, surely you harbour some feelings for me my love?"

Victor pulled away as few tears leaked down his cheeks. He can't be with a man. Falling in love with a man is terrible especially since it was illegal. Mr Gray was a man with many bedmates. He wasn't anything special.

"No... no I don't, I'm sorry" he flatly lied.

Dorian grabbed his hand and kissed him "I won't accept that, you love me! Why can you not just admit it. I will care for you and treat you right. If you are scared about people finding out then we can be a secret"

"Because you are a whore! You are a whore and you will hurt me!" Victor pushed away from him "I would like to wed a lady someday and have a child someday"

Dorian growled "No filthy woman will lay their hands on you, I will make their lives a misery... please Victor, those days are over, I promise I will never sleep with anyone else" his deranged eyes turned soft as he let out a soft smile while caressing Victors cheek.

"Mr Sembene!" Sembene ran into the room "Please escort Mr Gray out"

"Vic-"

"Doctor Frankenstein" Victor corrected him.

Dorian grit his teeth and walked out with Sembene on his side.

* * *

**I am kind of starting to feel sorry for Dorian... he really fell for Victor in this story... he never knew love before until now.**

**Anyway keep review and I will keep updating.**


	5. Chapter 5: Honey Milk

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it really keeps me going and I am really happy that you like Dorians character here, because lets admit he has never neededto be desperate for anyone in his entire life. Spoilt Brat! **

**Benjy: I love Victor.**

**Dorian: What about me?**

**Benjy: you, you, you, you, you, that's all you ever think about! Yourself! You vain vain man! **

**Dorian: *heartbroken silence***

**Benjy: but I still love you.**

**Dorian: I know c: everyone does *smirk***

* * *

Dorian sighed and rubbed his forehead. He ignored the fifteen-year old boy who was sitting in his lap kissing his neck indignantly. He looked to the boy. He had had icey blue eyes. It was wide and clear yet strangely cold and calculating. He had pale skin and a mop of black mat hair. He had a very handsome face. Youthful. It reminded him of his beloved Doctor.

Suddenly the boy pulled away "Uhm sir, I am not sure what to do next, it would be best if you could guide me please"

Dorian eyed the shirtless boys pale smooth chest. He was just his type. Innocent and flawless. He bit his lip "Get off and dress up!" He ordered.

The boy teared up sadly "But sir?" Dorian had offered him alot of money to sleep with him. The boy couldn't afford an education and medication for his mother (who had consumption ) since his drunk father abandoned them.

The older man sighed and caressed the boys cheek. "I will still pay for your mothers medication and your education"

"But I never-" he tried unbuckling his pants but Dorian stopped him.

"You don't have to boy, just dress up and go home you can come tomorrow and I will pay you" he murmured as he pulled on his red robes.

The younger teenager shook his head "I can not! I have to service you in some way!"

Dorian tapped his chin and looked at the boy with scrutiny "What is your name boy?"

"Sherlock, sir" the boy looked at him confidently. He shoulders straight and despite the fact that he called Dorian 'sir', he still had an air of superiority around him.

"Cute" he murmured as he sat down on his sofa and lit a cigarette "Can you play chess Sherlock?"

"I am the best at it!" He stated. His blue eyes was innocent yet wise.

Dorian chuckled "Good, come over everyday after school and play a game of Chess with me till the day you graduate from University and your debt will be paid"

The boy's eyes lit up like a heavenly star "Is that all you expect of me?"

Dorian nodded "I might need an errand run for me once in a while, are you up for it?"

"Yes thank you, we will discuss this further" he announced formally which made Dorian smile. Adolescent's aren't usually this disciplined.

He laughed and ruffled the boy's hair "Go on then, get dressed, your mother must be worried sick about you, I will have a personal Doctor sent over tomorrow "

* * *

Victor decided to answer Malcoms door since no one else was at home. He swung open the door only to reveal the one person he was certain he didn't want to see. "What do you want Mr Gray?"

"I have a ... friend, who's mother needs help, she has consumption and it is getting a bit painful, perhaps you can come and ease the pain?" He asked. He could hardly concentrate though with the drowsy looking Doctor infront of him who obviously just rolled out of bed an hour ago.

"No, there are many people in London suffering with consumption, she will die, there is no cure, tell your 'friend' to be a man and start arranging for a funeral" he muttered and was about to slam the door shut.

"Wait!" Dorian pushed the door open and stepped inside "He is only 15 years old, his father abandoned them, he has no money to pay for a doctor or medication thats why I am helping out. He is a very smart and intelligent young boy, but his mother is the only person he has left in the world. His older brother was sent away to study at a french boarding University and he will be all alone if his mother passes away"

The raven haired man fought the tears that was surfacing his eyelids and ran his fingers through his hair. "When you put it like that..."

He grabbed his trenchcoat and slid it on. Stuffing his hands in black gloves, he grabbed his medical bag and an umbrella and headed towards the door with Dorian hot on his tail.

Once he locked Sir Malcoms house, he shoved the keys in his pocket and followed Mr Gray into central London. Dorian grabbed his hand gently. Due to their heavy trenchcoats, one would not notice them holding hands but Victor could feel it and was not impressed. "No funny business! " he hissed.

"It is not funny business my love" Dorian rolled his eyes and tugged him towards a small stall and pulled out a bundle of notes. "Two honey milks please"

He pulled out a £10 bill and handed it to the stall owner as he was given two cups of goats milk sweetened with a teaspoon of pure honey. "Keep the change"

He turned to Victor who was looking at him impatiently. He tapped his foot "A lady is dying and you stopped for honey milk?"

"Oh Sherlock's mother? I told him you'd visit tomorrow for a check up" Dorian shrugged indignantly and looked at the cups in his hands tiredly.

"Tomorrow? Then why am I here now?" He asked with a hint of anger.

The younger man shrugged "You dressed up and grabbed your equipment so quickly, you looked so eager to help, I did not have the heart to disappoint you my lovely" he offered a cup to Victor.

"I do not want!" Victor growled. This was all a waste. He should have just stayed at home.

"Come now angel, I already bought it for you" he urged him to accept the milk. He had a hopeful glint in his sharp eyes.

Victor stomped his foor angrily and pointed at the younger ignorant man "I did not ask you to buy it for me, you just go around buying things and forcing me into taking it by making me feel bad that you spent money on it because you know how much I value money and then I end up taking it because I do not want to offend you and I do not want your money to go to waste! It is cruel and I hate it! I will not be bought! I do not need you buying me stuff do you have any idea how insulting it is? I am not a charity case"

Dorian was quite taken back. Men and women enjoyed when he spoilt them with expensive foods and gifts. Considering Victor's financial situation he thought the Doctor would appreciate it too. "I... that is not what I was trying to imply" he placed the milks on and nearby bench making sure it did not fall.

"I did not know you felt this way. I thought you would be flattered. You are right, it was very wrong of me. Please do not be angry with me love. It was not my intention to make you feel financially conscious. I just enjoy sharing my wealth with you. Forgive me, I will do anything, please don't be mad." He grabbed Vic's hand swiftly kissing it hoping nobody saw, he gazed into the blue teary eyes. He knew Victor was a tender, caring and forgiving man by nature which is why he was so eager to go over and help the kids mother.

Victor pulled his hand away "Fine whatever, I do not care" he sat down on the bench and enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze caress his face. It was icy and fresh. He stared at a bunch if children aimlessly running around.

Dorian sat down next to him and sighed contently. He enjoyed even spending silent time next to the cute Doctor. It made him so happy.

After a few moments of silence the younger spoke up softly "Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please have the milk before it gets cold"

Victor sighed and grabbed the warm cup from the youngers more delicate hands.

"Just this once."

* * *

**Benjy: No, the kid is not based on Sherlock Holmed unless you want it to be, I just chose the name because I was watching Sherlock a minute ago.**

**Thank you**

**Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
